


Frozen Mischief

by Lokisqueen3000



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Elski, F/M, Frozen Tricks - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisqueen3000/pseuds/Lokisqueen3000
Summary: Loki was banished from Asgard as punishment for destroying New York. He's sent to Arendelle. He has to learn to care about others. It's been about a year since Elsa froze summer and she's doing better.I've elected to ignore Frozen II completely. Except Kristoff and Anna are engaged.Timeline wise this picks up at the beginning of Thor: The Dark World and a year after Frozen. This is in an au where Arendelle is a civilization hidden from the rest of the world.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Loki (Marvel), Elsa (Disney)/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend helped me with this story. She doesn't have an account on here but you can find her on Wattpad or Fanfiction.net under Lokis-queen26. She's a great writer and you should definitely check her out.

It had been about a year since Elsa froze summer. Elsa was in her bedroom about to start getting ready for the day ahead when a sealed envelope appeared on her vanity. It had her name on it with beautiful writing. She picked it up and looked at it. She grinned recognizing the handwriting and the way it was delivered. She opened it there was a letter inside that read:

_Dear Queen Elsa Of Arendelle,_

_I wanted to give you a warning of what is coming. My son has been banished to Arendelle. He is very angry and dangerous. My husband banished him without anyone knowing and for this I apologize. I hope he isn’t too much for you to handle. The only way Odin will allow him back in Asgard is if he learns to care about someone other than himself. If there is any way you could give him a place to stay I would forever be indebted to you._

_-Queen Frigga Of Asgard_

***

**Loki**

Odin went down to the dungeons early in the morning. He told the guard to open the cell that his adopted son Loki was in. Loki was sitting in a chair reading. He didn’t even notice when the cell opened. “Get up,” Odin commanded. “After all this time and now you come to visit me why?” Loki asks not even looking up from his book. “I’ve decided you’re done with this cell.” Loki looks up at Odin. “Instead you will be sent to Midgard where you will learn to care about someone other than yourself or you will spend the rest of your days there,” Odin says matter-of-factly. 

“Now get up!” Loki stands up so he’s looking down on Odin. “Guards!” Three guards run-up to Loki and put chains on him. They lead him to the Bifrost. “Goodbye, my son,” Odin bids. “I’m no son of yours!” Odin takes Loki’s power then activates the Bifrost. Odin pushes Loki through.

***

**Elsa**

Elsa stands there in shock after reading the letter. Elsa gets dressed. There’s a knock on her door.

“Queen Elsa something very strange is happening,” A guard informs her. Elsa sighs. “I’m coming.” Elsa walks out of her room. “Where?” “Just outside the palace gates.” Elsa walks out of the palace gates and stands there in shock. “Who are you?!” “I am Loki Of Asgard,” Loki growls angrily. Elsa sighs. “Prince Loki?” Loki grins evilly. “Yes, that is me. I demand a place to stay.” Elsa laughs. “You can’t demand anything. Your title means nothing here.” Loki grabs Elsa’s neck and raises her up into the air. 

  
  


“I said I needed a place to stay!” Elsa grabs Loki’s arm and tries to freeze him but nothing happens. “W-why won’t this work!” Elsa says gasping for breath. Elsa creates an icicle with the other hand. She stabs Loki’s arm forcing him to let go of her. “How?” Loki asks, amazed. “My powers.” Loki pulls the icicle out of his arm and rips a piece of his shirt and puts it on the wound. He holds it on the wound applying pressure to it. He examines the icicle. “Hm interesting… I can still feel your magic coming off of it,” Loki mumbles to himself. Loki throws the icicle to the side. 

“Anyway, there is still the matter of where I’m going to stay,” Loki growls. Elsa sighs. “I’m only doing this because your mother is so kind,” Elsa informs him, “You may stay with me but only because I love your mother. But I promise you if you even look at Anna I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets!" 

Before Loki could ask about what Elsa said about his mother Olaf walked up.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" The snowman walked to his creator and friend.

"What in Odin's beard is that?!" Exclaimed Loki jumping back in shock before he regained his composure.

"Oh hello, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" the snowman smiled holding out his arms waiting for a hug. 

"How is this possible? You're made of snow, yet you're alive?" Loki stared at Olaf confused then looked to Elsa for answers. 

"A year ago I lost control of my powers and during that time I made Olaf, I'm not entirely sure how but when I made him he came to life" Elsa explained smiling down at him before looking up at Loki. "Now if you're finished staring at my friend I'll take you to your room." 


	2. Disastrous Dinner

"Who is he, Elsa?" Olaf asked as Elsa led Loki into the palace. "His name is Loki." "Why is he here?" Elsa sighed. "He was banished from Asgard." Loki looked at Elsa shocked before quickly covering it up. "And how exactly do you know that?" "Your mother told me." "Why were you banished," Olaf asked Loki. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "I tried to take over Midgard," Loki says simply. "Why?" "Because I wanted to." "How were you gonna do it?" "I had an army." "How?" Loki groans. "Does it ever shut up?" Elsa smiles at Olaf. "No, he doesn't." 

"Alright, Loki this is where you can stay." Loki sighs. "I need to talk to the King." "There is no king." "Queen then." Elsa rolls her eyes. "You've been talking to her." Loki laughs. "You can't be serious." Elsa puts her hands on her hips. "I can and I am," Elsa informs him exasperated. "Well, then your majesty I am terribly sorry." Loki grabs Elsa's hand and bows over it kissing it. Elsa pulls her hand away from Loki and slaps his cheek leaving a blue mark.

"What the..." Elsa trails off. Loki looks at her confused. "Your cheek is blue..." Loki covers his cheek with his hand. He runs into his room and slams the door in Elsa's face. "Dinners in an hour," Elsa tells him through the door.

***

Loki walks into the dining room. He looked around noticing Olaf the snowman, a man who strangely looked similar to Thor, except for his choice of fashion, and a young red-haired woman. Elsa had yet to arrive, so he took a seat across from the young maiden. "Hello, gorgeous, it must be a special occasion to have someone so ravishing visiting the palace," he said seductively, causing Anna to blush fiercely.

"Hello good sir, might I say you look dashing yourself," she said smiling happily, her eyes captured in Loki's emerald green eyes. 

As they all waited for Elsa to arrive Anna and Loki flirted with each other. Neither one knew who the other was. Kristoff was trying to get Anna's attention. He loudly cleared his throat and stepped in-between Anna and Loki.

"Look, mister, I don't know who you think you are, but that's MY fiancee you're flirting with." Kristoff tried to seem as threatening as possible. Loki simply laughed in his face. "I believe I am Prince Loki of Asgard," he said as he bowed and kissed Anna's hand gently causing her to giggle like a young schoolgirl.

Without another word, Kristoff punched Loki in the face causing him to fall onto the floor, just as Elsa entered the room. 

"What is going on?!" Loki stood up. Kristoff, Anna, and Loki all looked at Elsa innocently. "What happened," Elsa said more firmly this time. "He was flirting with Anna!" Kristoff pointed at Loki. Elsa glared at Loki. Elsa walked up to him. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Elsa grabbed Loki by the neck. 

"Elsa! It was just a bit of harmless flirting. Neither of us meant a word we said," Anna looked at Kristoff, "I love you, Krissy. I really didn't mean it. It was just a bit of fun." Kristoff blushed at the nickname. Kristoff hugged Anna. "I love you too." 

Elsa sighed and let go of Loki. "Pull a stunt like that again and Kristoff's little punch won't be anything compared to what I do to you!" Kristoff looked at Elsa offended. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright alright. I swear I didn't know who she was." Elsa glared at Loki. "I don't care." 

The maids come in with food. "Alright you two it's time for dinner," Anna announces. Everyone sits down. "Elsa?" "Yes, Anna?" "Why is Loki here anyway..." "Because I can't tell his mother no," Elsa said through gritted teeth. 

After dinner Looking caught Elsa in the hallway. "How do you know my mother? You keep mentioning her." Elsa sighed. "Well, my mother was Asgardian. She was on the council with mama Frigga," Elsa smiled at the memory of Frigga. "My father went to Asgard to talk with your father. My parents fell in love while he was there. When he left he took my mother with him. When I was born with ice powers my mother reached out to mama Frigga. She used to come here and play with me... After my parents died she couldn't come anymore. But she sent letters using magic." 

"Mama Frigga?" Elsa's smile widened. "It's what I used to call her. I guess old habits die hard." Loki smiled a genuine smile at Elsa. "Thank you for telling me. Good night Elsa." Loki bowed, kissing Elsa's hand. "Maybe mama Frigga was right about you." "She usually is." "That's true. Good night Loki." Loki walked off to his room.


	3. Wedding

**Elsa**

In the morning there was a knock on Elsa's door. "Who is it?" "It's me," Anna giggles. "Come in." Anna walks in. "Elsa, who is Loki and why is he here?" Elsa rubs her arm nervously. "Well... He was uh banished for something. I'm not really sure what, to be honest." Anna looks shocked, "Then why are you letting him stay here?" "I'm doing it for his mother." "Oh, well then you should let me be friends with him." Elsa looks at Anna like she's crazy. "He. Was. Banished. I'm not letting you make friends with a psychopath," Elsa states firmly. "Then don't bring "psychopaths", Anna makes air quotes with her fingers, "home." Elsa sighs. "Are you serious?" Anna nods and makes puppy dog eyes. Elsa huffs. "Alright fine." "Yay!" Anna runs out of Elsa's room.

**Loki**

Loki was reading in his room when there was a knock on his door. "Yes?" "I was just wondering if maybe you'd like someone to show you around Arendelle," Anna says. "I'm alright." Anna sighs. "Ok... Let me know if you change your mind." "I will." Anna walks away a little disappointed. There's another knock on Loki's door.

"Who is it," Loki asks through gritted teeth. Elsa walks in. "It's me. I just wanted to tell you if you hurt my sister I will kill you." Loki rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. I won't hurt your precious little sister," Loki says exasperated.

**One month later**

Loki had been watching Elsa from the sidelines. He had been spending as little time with Anna as possible. Elsa knocked on Loki's door.

"Who is it?" Elsa sighs. "Loki it's Elsa..." "Come in." Elsa walks in. "I uh need your um help..." Loki raises an eyebrow. "With?" Elsa sighs. "Anna's wedding... It's next week. I told her I'd plan it but I don't know how to. I've never been to a wedding," Elsa replies meekly. Loki chuckles. "I guess I could help you." Elsa sighs in relief. " Thank you so much, Loki." "You're welcome. Now I'm going to need to speak with the best seamstress, baker, chef, and musicians." Elsa nods her head. "I'll set up meetings." Elsa walks out.

**Next day**

"Yes, the eggshell with the ivory," Loki scoffs, "you act as if I didn't know a thing about this." "Sorry, sir. We'll have the dress done by the wedding." **(I know it's almost impossible to get a dress done that fast especially a wedding dress but I've decided logic doesn't matter. ;))**

"Thank you." The seamstress leaves. Loki sighs. Elsa walks in. "How'd it go?" "Very well," Loki smiles, "They'll have it done by the wedding." "Thank you so much, Loki." "You're welcome. Now I'm going to my room. I've just planned a wedding in a day. It usually takes people months."

**Wedding day (Anna's wedding colors are purple and blue)**

Anna looked at herself in the mirror in her room. Elsa was standing just behind her fighting back tears. "I can't believe you're getting married today..." "Me either." A knock sounded on the door. "Your highness it's time." Anna smiles at Elsa then walks to the doors of the throne room where the ceremony will take place. Elsa walked in and took her place standing in front of the throne. The doors swing open and Anna's standing there. She walks down the aisle. Kristoff looks at her with an open jaw.

**Some official wedding stuff happens**

"In your arms, I have found home. In your eyes, I have found compassion. In your heart, I have found love. In your soul, I have found a kindred spirit. You are my everything," Kristoff tells Anna while looking into her eyes. "I promise to be your ever faithful, honest, and loving wife. I vow to hold your hand in my hand, to hold your head in my hands, and to hold your heart in mine. I love you and you are my husband for all time. I want to marry you because I want to know everything. I love you," Anna replies.

**More official stuff happens**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Elsa announces. Kristoff dips Anna and kisses her. They run down the aisle hand in hand to the ball part of the wedding. Everyone else files into the ballroom. Everyone is dancing and having fun.

"Are you ready," Elsa asks loudly. Everyone cheers loudly. Loki just stands there confused. Elsa freezes the dance floor. Everyone starts ice-skating. Elsa notices Loki doesn't have skates so she walks over to help him. She looks at him shocked. He's just standing there as if nothing happened. "How are you doing that?" Loki chuckles a little. "I have my ways. Care to dance?" Loki extends his hand to Elsa. Elsa excepts still confused. Loki leads her to the middle of the floor.

He puts a hand on her waist and her hand settles on his shoulder. Elsa looks into Loki's beautiful emerald eyes. They dance as if there was no ice. Everyone watches amazed at their skill and the fact that they're dancing on ice. At the end of the dance, Loki releases her. "Thank you, your majesty, that was an amazing experience. I've never had the chance to dance on ice with a partner." Just then Loki does something terrible or was it amazing... Elsa couldn't decide. 


	4. At Long Last

**Elsa's** **pov**

Warmth spreads through my body as Loki's lips meet mine. Loki pulls me to his body. He wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around Loki's neck. I pull away and hide my face in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki just holds me and closes his eyes. I look up at Loki.

"No no no! Please no! I'm so sorry." I hold Loki to me. _'I truly am a monster.'_ I hid my face in the crook of Loki's neck. 

**Loki's** **pov**

_'What is she- oh... she's so cold it must have caused me to change forms... She must think she froze me... This could be fun.'_ I keep my eyes closed so she doesn't see the red. I feel tears on my neck and shirt. _'Alright time to stop.'_ I stroke her hair with one hand and her back with the other. 

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I shouldn't have done that." 

**Normal** **pov**

"Ar-are you ok," Elsa studders. "Yes, now let's get you out of here. Your subjects don't need you to see you in this condition or what you're gonna do to me." Elsa picks her head up. "You're still blue." Loki sighs. "I'll explain when we get you out of here." Elsa nods. Loki releases Elsa. Elsa walks to the front of the room. 

"I'm sorry for that display. I will be turning in early thank you for coming." Anna runs up to Elsa. "Are you ok Elsa?" Elsa nods and hugs Anna. "Yes, now enjoy your wedding night. I'm sorry I have to go. I love you." Anna sighs. "It's ok Elsa. I love you too. Go now." Elsa nods. Loki walks up to Elsa and wraps an arm around her waist. He leads her to his room. 

"Sit," he commands. "Where?" Loki sighs. "You can sit on the bed." Elsa does as she's told. Loki sits next to her. "I am so sorry for what I did. You didn't freeze me. I'm a frost giant. That's how I look," Loki admits quietly, scared of rejection, "You can't hurt me." Elsa looks into Loki's eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?" Loki sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't think it through." 

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok," Elsa says softly. Elsa hugs Loki. "You really scared me." Elsa looks down. Loki sighs. "I know and for that I am truly sorry." Loki wraps his arms around Elsa. "Elsa?" Elsa looks up. "Hm?" Loki kisses Elsa. "That." "Loki! You can't just keep doing that," Elsa pretends to be angry but her tone betrays her. Loki laughs at Elsa. Elsa smiles at Loki.

"Loki?" "Yes, love?" Elsa looks down. "What does all this mean," Elsa asks meekly. Loki pulls Elsa to him. Loki sighs. "Would you do me the honor of allowing of allowing me to court you?" Elsa looks up at Loki shocked. "Are you serious?" Loki nods. "Yes." Elsa falls asleep on Loki shortly after their conversation.


	5. Love

**Three weeks later**

Elsa wakes up in Loki's bed without him. Elsa gets up and heads to her room to get ready for the day. Once Elsa's ready she leaves to find Loki. She finds Loki in the garden sitting down with his back to her. "Loki?" Loki looks over his shoulder at Elsa. "Yes, love?" Elsa walks over to Loki and sits next to him. "You weren't there when I woke up... Is everything ok?" Loki sighs. "Yeah... It will be." Loki pulls Elsa onto his lap. "I love you," Loki whispers in Elsa's ear. "I-I love you too."

Elsa lays her head on Loki's shoulder. Loki kisses Elsa's cheek. Elsa giggles and smiles at Loki. "Elsa?" "Yes, Loki?" Loki sighs. "Odin might be coming for me." Elsa looks at Loki a little confused. "Why?" "Because I've done what he told me to. I've learned to care about someone other than myself." Elsa looks into Loki's eyes. "Will, I ever see you again if you have to go?" Loki sighs. "I don't know. I'm hoping I can stay here with you. But since Odin hates me... I don't know."

Elsa nods. "Ok... Can we eat now?" Loki chuckles and nods. Loki stands up and offers a hand to Elsa to help her up. Elsa takes his hand and he helps her up. "Thank you." Loki smiles. "You're welcome, love." Elsa and Loki head to the dining hall. "Good morning, Anna." Anna looks over at Elsa. "Good morning, Elsa." Elsa sits down. "Where's Kristoff?" Anna sighs. "He's a little sick he'll be fine." Loki sits next to Elsa.

After breakfast, a glowing light streams through the windows. Loki stands up so does Elsa. Anna looks at them very confused. "Don't worry about it, Anna." Elsa and Loki rush outside and low and behold Odin is standing there. "Good job my son. It's time to go home." Loki walks up to Odin.

"Can I stay here?" Odin shakes his head. "Sorry, son you're still a prince. You must return to Asgard." Loki nods. "Can I take Elsa with me," Loki begs. "I will not stand any more Midgardians in my realm. She may not come. If I catch her on Asgard I will kill her." Loki nods. "Let's go Loki." "At least let me say goodbye." Odin nods. Loki walks over to Elsa and pulls her aside.

"I love you, Elsa. I have to go. I promise we will see each other again. I love you so much. Please move on but don't forget me," Loki says fighting back tears. Elsa bursts into tears and hugs Loki. "I love you too. I hope that day comes soon. There's no way I could ever do that Loki. I love you. I love you so much. The same goes for you. You have to move on." Loki kisses Elsa one last time. "I love you so much, Elsa." "I love you too." Loki walks back to Odin. "Goodbye, my love." "Goodbye, Loki."   
  



	6. Short Epilogue

Elsa ran inside and to her room. She fwumped onto the bed and cried till she had no more tears. She got up made herself look presentable and attended to her duties. Once she was finished she skipped dinner and went to her room. She laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

This went on and on every morning Elsa would wake up and cry then she would attend to her duties and return to bed. There she would cry herself to sleep. Days turned into weeks weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

***

**60 years after Loki left Elsa is dying (Elsa is 82, Anna is 79 and, Olaf is 61 and Kristoff died a year before)**

Elsa never found love. She spent every day longing for Loki and missing him. She lived a long sad life. Anna and Kristoff lived a very happy life with three children. But there wasn't a day that went when Anna wasn't worried about Elsa. She tried to make Elsa's life as happy as possible. 

"Goodbye, Anna." Anna is in a chair by Elsa's bed. She's crying. "Don't cry." Olaf walks in and is melting. " I'm sorry Olaf. Once I die you'll die too. There won't be any magic to keep you alive." Olaf walks up to Elsa's bed. "It's ok Elsa. We both got to live for a long time." Elsa smiles at Olaf. "If you ever see Loki tell him I love him." And with that Elsa passes, Olaf melts, and Anna embraces Elsa and weeps. "No, you can't leave me. Please don't go. I love you, Elsa. I can't lose you too. Please don't be dead."

**Loki**

Odin whipped Loki's memory of Midgard. He sent Loki back to the dungeons.

**As Loki's being choked by Thanos**

"You... will never... be a god." Just as Loki is dying all of his memories of Elsa come flooding back. The life he could have had. He sees Elsa's die. He gives up and lets himself die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the kinda sad ending. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
